The Bratz meet Big Time Rush and fall in love
by bailey.oloughlin.3
Summary: the girls from the Bratz start to fall in love with the guy they like from Big Tim Rush CloexJames JadexLogan SashaxCarlos YasminxKendall


The Bratz and Big Time Rush

Cloe's Pov: Hey jade when we can be able to see the guys.

What guys? Says Jade

OMG Cool Cat the guys we are dating from Big Time Rush I cannot believe you forgot. Says Cloe

Oh those boys I think we will see them soon Angle why are you asking? Says Jade

I am asking because I really want to see James ok Cool Cat I miss him. Says Cloe

Whoa Angle where did that come from I thought you said you were not going to date any of the guys from Big Time Rush. Says Jade

Well Cool Cat I now have a crush on James ok there I said it. Says Cloe

Then Cloe runs to her room in the Bratz tour bus and locks the door so no one can get in.

Jade's Pov: Hey Bunny Boo what's up with Angle she just well told me she likes James from Big Time Rush and then she ran to her room and won't let anyone in I am worried about her Bunny Boo (aka Sasha). Says Jade

Well Cool Cat I think she is finally in love with a guy but she didn't need to keep it a secret right I know we each told each other which BTR boy we like right jade? Says Sasha

Ya I guess you are right Bunny Boo I am going to let Angel calm down and if she wants to talk to us then we will listen because we are friends for life. Says Jade

Well Cool Cat I am going to go lay down I am tired ok Jade? Says Sasha

Ok Bunny Boo. Says Jade

So jade goes into her room and starts to read to keep her mind off of things and while she was reading she was also thinking about what happened with Cloe. The books Jade is reading right now are the books about The Bratz plus she likes to read magazines too. Then Jade falls asleep and what is in her dream is her and Logan from Big Time Rush they are having a picnic in the park and spending a lot of time together then they go to the pool and swim plus dive off of the diving board in the deep end then it is close to night so Logan takes her out to dinner at Golden Corral Logan gets a well done stake and Jade gets a Hamburger. Then jade wakes up to loud music and she knows where the music is coming from the music is from Sasha.

Sasha Pov: I was listening to my jam which is all of the disks of music I own when Jade came in and asked me to turn down the music and so I did. Then I heard a scream and so I went to where I heard the scream from it came from the front of the tour bus and who I saw screaming was cloe.

Cloe why are you screaming? Asked Sasha

Well look there is a spider in the bowl I was going to put popcorn in. said Cloe

It's just a spider Angle nothing is going to hurt you and not even a little spider. Said Sasha

Bunny Boo I am scared of spiders I really don't like them at all. Said Cloe

Oh alright Angle I will get rid of the spider for you ok Angle? Said Sasha

Ok Bunny Boo oh Bunny Boo do you want to come watch a movie with me in the theater we have on the tour bus please Bunny Boo? Asked Cloe

Well I guess I could watch a movie with you for now. Said Sasha

Do you want to know what movie we are going to see? Asked Cloe

Yea I do want to know what movie we are going to watch. Said Sasha

Ok it is the Big Time Movie by Big Time Rush. Said Cloe

Oh ok do you want me to get Pretty Princess (aka Yasmin) and Cool Cat (aka Jade)? Asked Sasha

Sure Bunny Boo you can go get them. Said Cloe

So Sasha went to Yasmin's room and told her about the movie they were going to see and Pretty Princess said she would be there in a moment. Then Sasha went to Jade's room and told her about the movie they were going to see and Jade said she will be there in a minute but before Sasha left Jade asked her if Cloe was going to be there and Sasha said yes and she also said that Cloe was the one who picked out the movie they were going to see.

Yasmin Pov: So from what I have heard was that we were going to watch a movie and i was thinking what movie are we going to see? so i got to the theater just in time to see that we are watching the Big Time Movie by Big Time Rush with my BTR boy and my BTR boy is Kendall i really like him i hope he likes me back. The popcorn at the movie theater on the tour bus is amazing and i really mean it.  
I asked Angel (aka Cloe) who else was going to come and she said no one so i believe her. But then a few minutes later we all heard a knock at the door of the tour bus and when Angle opened the door it was Big Time Rush and when i say Big Time Rush i mean it was really them at the door of the tour bus i sorta freaked out and ran to my room on the tour bus i was a little scared.

Jade Pov: So after Pretty Princess ran for her room when she saw Big Time Rush i was about to do the same when i decide it wasn't very nice to just run off and hide when there is company over so i said hello to them and the all said hi. the next moment later i saw Angle freaking out the same way Pretty Princess did i really wonder why they did that but you see Angle looked really pale and scared before she ran to her room and that left only me and Bunny Boo left that was not in our rooms but then again Bunny Boo said she had to go to her room and re-organize her music disks. so that left only me and Big Time Rush present so i asked if they would like to come in and they said sure but you see Kendall, James, and Carlos asked me why the other 3 left i and i just told them that Yasmin sorta got scared and ran to her room and then i told them why Cloe ran to her room which was because she saw another spider she is really scared of spiders then i told them why Sasha left to go to her room to re-organize her music disks so yea.

James Pov: So do any of you 4 have a favorite BTR boy? James Asked

Yea we do. said Jade  
so who is your Favorite BTR boy Jade? James Asked  
well my favorite BTR boy is Logan. said Jade  
that's cool. Logan said

then the cute blonde came out of her room and when i say cute she is really hot! so i went over to Jade and asked who is the Blonde coming at us? and Jade said that was Cloe. so i went over to Cloe and asked her who is her Favorite BTR boy? and she said *James* really quiet and i asked her to say it again because i couldn't hear her and so she said it was James. then she asked if i am really James from Big Time Rush and i told her yes i am Really James from Big Time Rush and when i said that i think she fainted and she almost fell to the ground but i caught her right before she hit the ground.

Kendall Pov: After i saw what happened to Cloe when James told her the truth i was hoping it wouldn't happen to the other two girls that are still in their rooms right now. And then i saw what i think her name was Yasmin come out of her room so i went to Jade and asked if that was Yasmin and jade said yes that is Yasmin. so i went over to Yasmin and asked her who her favorite BTR boy was and she said it was kendall so i wrapped my arm around her and said you are my favorite Bratz girl.

Carlos Pov: After i saw how well it went for Kendall i was hoping the same would happen to me with Sasha. and then i saw the last girl in the Bratz come out of her room and i went to jade and asked if that is Sasha and she said yes it is Sasha. so i did what the other two did i walked over to her and asked her who her favorite BTR boy was and she said it was Carlos and that right there made my day. then i told her she is my favorite Bratz girl and when i said that she hugged me and that right there also made my day.

Logan Pov: when James asked Jade who her Favorite BTR boy was i thought she was going to say James but she didn't she said my name Logan and i went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek plus i think i saw her blush when i did that.


End file.
